20 Questions: YYH Style
by Izumi Kamiya
Summary: We're playing 20 Questions with the crazy YYH gang! Shweet! It's Hiei's turn first, and we're all scared...
1. 20 Questions: Hiei

Anime » Yu Yu Hakusho » 20 Questions: YYH Style B s : A A A Author: Izumi Kamiya Fiction Rated: T - English - Humor - Published: 01-14-06 - Updated: 01-14-06 id:2752808 

Hey mina-san! This is the first edition of 20 questions, YYH style! I just got one of those little thingamajiggers that ask you 20 questions and then guess what you're thinking of. Sometimes, it's so right it's SCARY. But the other times...well, you'll see. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

20 Questions: YYH Style

-------------------------------------------

Izumi: Alright, this is a game called 20 questions!  
Yusuke: Also known as, "The Little Ball of Circuits Doesn't Know What The Fuck It's Talking About"  
Izumi: And it's using different characters of the YYH gang!  
Audience: --cheers-  
Izumi: Recently, I got one of those 20 question gadget computer thingy...you know, those little things-  
All: GET ON WITH IT!  
Izumi: Alright, alright, fine. To choose who goes first, we'll put names in a hat and draw them randomly.

--everyone puts names in hat, first name is drawn--

Izumi: Sorry, Hiei, looks like you're first.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Izumi: Alright, everyone else is going to answer 20 questions about you and see how close the thingy gets to you. If it's REALLY wrong the first time, it'll ask 5 more questions. And that's it. Alright. Let's begin!

Question #1: Is it an animal?  
Yusuke: Ha ha ha, Hiei's an it.  
Hiei: Watch it Urameshi.  
Kuwabara: Is Hiei an animal?  
Kurama: I suppose, technically, yes.

Question #2: Is it larger than a microwave oven?  
--random fits of laughter-  
Kuwabara: Barely.  
Kurama: Once again, technically, yes.

Question #3: Is it dangerous?  
All: YES.

Question #4: Is it brown?  
All: .  
Kurama: ...um...no?

Question #5: Does it have short fur?  
Yusuke: ...no again.

Question #6: Does it lay eggs?  
--everyone tries to hold in laughter-  
Hiei: JEEZ WTF?  
Kurama: I believe not...

Question #7: Does it stand on two legs?  
All: No duh.  
Yusuke: Ah, crap! I accidentally pressed no!  
Hiei: Damnit, Urameshi! I'm warning you!  
Kuwabara: Give it to someone else for a change! --takes it--

Question #8: Does it have four legs?  
All: Nah.

Question #9: Does it bring joy to people?  
Yusuke: I'm thinking...NO.  
Kuwabara: --presses yes-  
Yusuke: WTF KUWABARA?  
Kuwabara: My finger slipped.  
Izumi: You guys are REALLY screwing this up...we're starting a new game.  
Yusuke: How do you reset it?  
Izumi: Ya gotta press a random button until it asks all 20 questions. I'm gonna keep pressing "Unknown.  
Yusuke: Let's see what it says anyway.  
Izumi: Alright...it says..."Were you thinking of...a mermaid"  
All: --violent fits of laughter-  
Hiei: WTF?  
Izumi: That didn't count, that didn't count...alright, start over. This time, Kurama gets to hold it.

Question #1: Is it an animal?  
Yusuke: We said yeah last time.

Question #2: Is it small?  
Kurama: Ha ha, yes.  
Hiei: Don't push your luck.

Question #3: Can it swim?  
All: .  
Kurama: I really have no idea. Hiei, can you swim?  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kurama: I'll just say unknown...

Question #4:Does it have fur All: No.

Question #5: Does it have a tail All: No.

Question #6: Is it a vegetarian?  
Kurama: I don't think so...

Question #7: Can you buy it at a store?  
Kuwabara: Even if you could, no one would.  
Hiei Fangirl: I would!  
Izumi: Sit down!

Question #8: Can it climb?  
Kurama: I don't know about this one either.  
Yusuke: Well, he's always in a tree.  
Kurama: But does he jump or climb up?  
Yusuke: ...no idea. Just say yes.

Question #9: Is it black?  
Kuwabara: Well, he wears black.  
Kurama: But that doesn't necessarily mean.  
Yusuke: He wears enough. Say yes.

Question #10: Is it flexible?  
All: .  
Yusuke: Who the hell is making up these questions?  
Izumi: Don't blame me, you're the perv.  
All: .  
Yusuke: Just say yes.

Question #11: Is it a predator?  
Kurama: ...technically.  
Yusuke: Technically, this is taking too long. Yes.  
Kurama: Do you even know what that is?  
Yusuke: No.

Question #12: Is it brown?  
All: No.

Question #13: Does it make sound?  
Yusuke: Yeah. But it's usually only "Hn."

Question #14: Is it smaller than a loaf of bread?  
All: --laugh again-  
Hiei: The short jokes are getting old.  
Izumi: Once again, don't blame me!  
Kurama: Uh, no.

Question #15: Is it a mammal?  
Yusuke: Hiei, are you a mammal?  
Hiei: No, I'm a demon.  
Kurama: But it doesn't know that.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kurama: He looks like a person, so...yes, he's a mammal.

Question #16: Does it bring joy to people?  
All: Once again, NO.

Question #17: Does it stand on two legs?  
All: Yes.

Question #18: Is it soft?  
All: .  
Izumi: No yaoi in my fanfiction, please.  
All: Unknown.  
Hiei Fangirl: I KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION!  
Izumi: Please don't tell us. We've already answered anyway.

--silence--

Kurama: It can't believe we're thinking that.  
Yusuke: I can't believe we're thinking that either.  
Izumi: Perv.  
Yusuke: Well, a question like that makes you think.  
Izumi: Stop stop stop stop. Next question.

Question #19: Does it help accomplish tasks?  
Yusuke: Sort of.  
Kurama: ...sure.

Question #20: Does it live in groups?  
Yusuke: --mimics nature program-- The Hiei is a solitary hunter, only coming out when-  
Hiei: Don't make me kill you, Urameshi.

Kurama: Alright, it's thinking.  
Kuwabara: Can that thing even think?  
Kurama: Well, it thinks it can think.  
Kuwabara: But how can it think it can think if it can't think?  
All: .  
Kuwabara: My brain hurts.  
Kurama: As does mine. It's done..."Is it a ninja"  
Hiei: Hell no.

Izumi: That means 5 more questions...

Question #21: Is it comforting?  
All: Not at all.

Question #22: Is it usually colorful?  
All: No.  
Kurama: It is quite monochromatic.  
Yusuke: Huh?  
Kuwabara: Wuzzat mean?  
Kurama: ...nevermind.

Question #23: Does it have claws?  
Kurama: I don't think so.

Question #24: Can you hold it?  
Kuwabara: --snatches, laughing-- Yeah.  
Hiei: DAMN YOU, BAKA, I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE SHORT JOKES! WHEN I GET OVER THERE, I-

--technical difficulties, please stand by...--

Question #25: Would you find it on a farm?  
All: No.  
Yusuke: Unless.  
All: NO.

Kurama: It's guessing again.

--dramatic pause--

Kurama: "It's a vampire"  
Hiei: NO, DAMNIT, NO! I'M GONNA-

--more technical difficulties, please stand by...--

Izumi: That's it for today, tune in next time for 20 Questions: YYH Style! 


	2. 20 Questions: Yusuke

Thank you thank you THANK YOU to all of you that wrote reviews! You all rock! Now, it's Yusuke's turn to be humiliated by that stupid ball of circuits. 

------------------------------------------------

20 Questions: YYH STYLE!

------------------------------------------------

Izumi: We're back, and now we're gonna ask 20 questions about...--draws name from hat-- Yusuke!

Question #1: Is it an animal?  
All: Yes.

Question #2: Is it small?  
Kuwabara: Not as small as Hiei.  
Hiei: Hn.

Question #3: Is it dangerous?  
Hiei: Yeah right.  
Kurama: Well, when you take into consideration his wrecklessness.  
Yusuke: BWAHAHA I'M DANGEROUS!

Question #4: Does it have short fur?  
Kuwabara: Does hair count as fur?  
Hiei: Say yes, it'll make it interesting.  
Kurama: Out for revenge, are we?  
Hiei: Just wait until we get another weird question...

Question #5: Is it brown?  
Kuwabara: What, his hair? No, it's black.  
Hiei: Thanks for pointing out the obvious, numbskull.  
Izumi: Well, some people like saying that their hair isn't _really_ black, but just really really REALLY dark brown.  
Yusuke: But isn't really really REALLY dark brown black anyways?  
Hiei: And did you just defend Kuwabara?  
Izumi: NO! I'd never help Kuwabara. I was just pointing something out.

Question #6: Are there many different sorts of it?  
Kurama: Thank goodness, no.  
Yusuke: Hey, wuzzat suppos'dta mean?  
Kurama: Oh, nothing...

--silence--

Kurama: It wants to know if we're trying to confuse it.  
Hiei: Do you have to announce everything that that thing says?  
Kurama: Well, the audience needs to get the full effect.  
Hiei: ...don't act as stupid as those two over there.  
Yusuke: Hey, we're not stupid! You're stupid!  
Kurama: I'll keep that in mind...

Question #7: Does it live in the forest?  
All: No...

Question #8: Does it live in groups?  
Kurama: Um...groups of other...people?  
Kuwabara: Maybe it means other Yusuke's?  
Kurama: ...I'll just say unknown.

Question #9: Can you see it in a zoo?  
Hiei: Psh, yes.  
Kurama: ...no, really...

Question #10: Does it have four legs?  
All: No.

Question #11: Does it have claws?  
All: No.

Question #12: Does it bring joy to people?  
Hiei: No.

Question #13: Is it a mammal?  
Kurama: Yes.

Question #14: Is it a predator?  
Kurama: No.  
Yusuke: What does that word mean, anyway?  
Izumi: What does he look like, a dictionary? Go look it up, slacker.  
Yusuke: Stop calling me a slacker!

Question #15: Can it climb?  
Kurama: I suppose.

Question #16: Is it worth a lot of money?  
Kurama: Considering the bounty on his head, yes. But initially no. So, yes.  
Kuwabara: Wait, is the answer yes or no?  
Hiei: Somebody get him out of here before I kill him.

Kurama: It can read your mind.  
Kuwabara: It can?  
Yusuke: Yes, you're thinking meow meow meow meow...

Question #17: Is it comforting?  
Kurama: Not in the least.

Question #18: Do you know any songs about it?  
Kurama: I can't think of any.  
Izumi: What about the opening theme song? Music in the series? There's gotta be a song out there.  
Kurama: Point taken.

Question #19: Is it multicolored?  
Kuwabara: Don't think so.

Question #20: Can it growl?  
All: Uh...no.

Kurama: Apparently I thought I was tricky.  
Hiei: Would you stop doing that?  
Kurama: "Is it Batman?"  
Yusuke: ...no.

21 does it stand on two legs?  
All: Yes.  
Hiei: Except for when he goes up against someone stronger than him and he gets knocked down.  
Kuwabara: Yeah, and the bird goes tweet! WAHAHAHA!

--silence--

Kurama: Do you even know what we're talking about?  
Kuwabara: ...no.

Question #22: Can it cheer you up?  
Kurama: It can, i suppose...

Question #23: does it help accomplish things?  
Hiei: No, slacker.

Question #24: Is it usually colorful?  
All: No.  
Question #25: is it a carnivore?  
Kurama: No.  
Hiei: But he eats like a pig.  
Yusuke: HEY!

Kurama: "Is it Mickey Mouse"  
Yusuke: NO! JEEZ! Not even close!  
Hiei: It shows your true worth, doesn't it Urameshi? You're hardly capable of being on a children's show.  
Yusuke: SHUT UP, YA MERMAID!  
Kurama: We'd better stop before this gets too ugly...  
Izumi: Well that's all the time we have for today, tune in next time for another edition of 20 Questions: YYH Style!


End file.
